summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Hasaha
Hasaha is a character in the second Summon Night game. She is very popular, thus returning in other extra materials like Drama CDs, Light Novels and even anime. She is also featured in many promotional artworks. Personality Hasaha is a Yokai, she has a child’s mind and is very pure and innocent and is normally very quiet. She is also very shy around people and always hides in her master’s back when someone she doesn’t know comes to talk. She is also very curious and is always asking about things she sees in the city. She loves to take naps, especially next to someone she likes. Background Hasaha was just a normal fox from Silturn that loved to play with humans, but since she was an animal, she was considered dangerous by some adults and couldn’t play with the children anymore, she was very lonely and wished from the bottom of her heart to become human so that she could play more. She spent many days concentrating her energy into a crystal ball of pure Mana. Using this energy, she was finally able to transform into a humanoid form. Although it was not perfect, she couldn’t stay with the humans or even with normal foxes anymore. She was then invited by the Oni God and stayed a short period living there. Development Summon Night 2 She is summoned by the protagonist during the ceremony to officially become a summoner when the Silturn/Yokai World is chosen at the beginning of the game. She was very scared at first but the main character promised to protect her, even though that this should be her job. This made her to take a liking for the protagonist who she began to call “Onee-chan/Onii-chan. Later, they join Nesty to go on a journey to become a full-fledge summoner. It is right at the beginning that they save Amer - a girl with healing powers - from a group of Black Knights from Degrea. She understood that there were many dangers ahead, but she was very happy because it was like she had a family, with the main character as her big sister/brother, Nesty as her father and Amer, who became a mother not just for her, but for the whole party. Few people knew she had a very special ability to see the true color of someone’s “heart”, giving her a flawless ability to judge people. For this reason, she was the only one to dislike the bard, Reim, from the beginning, since she could feel that his heart was rotten. She was also able to help Keina to know a little more about herself, since they came from the same world. Sometime later, a war broke out between the humans and devils for an ancient weapon called the Geil. Before the day of the final battle, she makes a promise to be married to the protagonist once the war was over. When they were able to defeat the demon Qura, the demon used his last strength to fill the protagonist with corrupted Oni energy to transform her/him into a berserk monster, but Hasaha decided to use her own energy accumulated in her crystal ball to transform into a even strong form, becoming a very beautiful adult woman. She almost used all her energy to exorcise the demon, saving the main character in the process. According to Nesty, when a Yokai with the ability of transformation use all their Mana, they return to their original form and are never able to transform again. It was truly a miracle she could stay in her human child form. In her route, the final events of her route, She transform into a adult again to save her friends from the Black Root of Sin unleashed by Melgitos. She didn’t flinch during the combat and was even able to scare the High Demon, but only with Amer’s help that Melgitos was finally defeated. However, they decided to train even harder, since Melgitos could use his fragments spread through the world to resurrect any day. Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 If you picked Dinah Hasaha will be Magna/Toris' Guardian Beast. She gets herself lost during a mission with the protagonist, Amer and Nesty in a snowy field. She finds two Eskimo children while trying to find her friends and decides to protect them from outcast beasts and help the kids to find their father. Later, she is helped by Edgar/Aera and is finally able to find her party. Summon Night 3 She travels to the Forsaken Island once again on a mission with her friends and family. They then discover the source of a evil energy in the area and will have to fight a old enemy. Trivia *In the Summon Night tarot collection, she and the other beast partners join Magna from the Karma End to represent "The Fool" card. *She ask to marry the protagonist, even if the player use Toris. It could be considered that she was not taken serious, since she has a child appearance and personality. *She is the only female partner available in the second game. *She loves to eats Aburage - a meal made with sliced deep fried tofu. Ironically, this is an ingredient used in a meal called “Kitsune Udon” (Fox noodles). *She has a tail and 2 pair of ears because she just recently became able to transform into a human, so she still can’t transform perfectly. *She was just a normal fox, but even animals have mystical power in Silturn, that’s why she was able to transform. *Hasaha is the most popular beast partner in the game (and probably in all the series as well). *It seems that fans are not very fond of her adult form, sometimes making jokes about it (See the gallery below). *Hasaha is the first one to confirm the theory about machines from Loreilal having their own souls when talking about Zer-Fi-LD In one of the Night Talks. She says that, at first, she couldn't feel nothing but cold iron from him, however, during the event where he sacrificed himself to protect his comrades, she could feel a tiny but very strong soul from him. *Kuroboshi Kouhaku comment about how he gave everything to draw good fox ears to Hasaha based on japanese foxes ears, but they ended looking like bunny ears to him. Gallery Hasaha-Evo-ENG.png|"Hasaha Evolution" Fan Art 00-The Fool.png|Hasaha in "The Fool" Tarot Card SN2-09.gif|Hasaha and Akane in a Promotional Art SN2-19.jpg|Hasama and Amer in a Promotional Art SNCollection2-Hasaha1.jpg|Hasaha in Summon Night Collection SNCollection2-Hasaha3.jpg|Adult Hasaha in Summon Night Collection SNCollection2-Hasaha2.jpg|Hasaha in a new year card in Summon Night Collection SN2-Hasaha3.jpg|SD Hasaha Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character